I Kissed the Girl of my Dreams
by thatswrite
Summary: I got chills up my spine. Butterflies were formed in my stomach and fluttered around, making me feel like I was hanging upside down. My heart was beating loudly and so quickly I thought it may explode. [RonHermione]


Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling owns Ron and Hermione…but I made their first kiss.

-

Let me tell you a little bit about myself.

I am Ron Weasley. I'm sixteen years old, somewhere around 6 feet 2 inches _and _¼ of an inch tall. I have this nasty shade of red hair that could dye itself brown any minute and no one would mind at all. I have random freckles spotted all over my face, including on my long nose. My eyes? Green. The only thing I really like about myself. It's the only thing that sets me apart from the rest of the Weasleys. _They _all have brown eyes. Which is another thing: The Weasleys. I'm born in a family of seven children. I'm number six. But enough with me. The only reason I'm sharing this story with you is because of what happened to me yesterday. May 21. It is a day that will live forever in my heart and mind. And here's the replay:

-

It was, blimey, about 7:27 AM. I had somehow woken up early and could not fall asleep again. I rolled out of my comfortable bed and slipped a robe on over my pajamas. It was a Saturday. No need to get dressed in proper clothes, right?

Wrong. The first argument of the day was about my clothes. Well, that and the fact that I was awake at that time, that I'm sarcastic and thick, and that…well, everything wrong about me. So, I slouched myself down the stairs to the Common Room, and, not surprised to see Hermione on the couch studying early on a weekend, plopped right down next to her. Apparently she was surprised that I was actually mentally alive at this time and not dreaming, because she gave a little scream when I rounded the corner of the dormitory stairs.

I have to say that it was cute.

Anyways, so, after closing whatever large book she had been reading, she turned slightly to face me. "What on _earth _are you doing up at this time, Ron Weasley?"

I glanced around the room. "Sitting," I said simply.

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows. "Thanks for stating the obvious."

"Any time," I grinned at her.

"I didn't know that you even knew there _was _a 7:30 in the morning!"

"Of course I know that there's a 7:30 in the morning! You don't really think I was that dense, do you?" I asked incredulously.

"Well," Hermione hesitated.

"Oh, that's awful," I said. I wasn't that serious, actually. I was in a good mood that morning and was just joking and all.

"What's awful? Your slacker pajamas? If you're going to get out of bed and show yourself in public, you might as well get _dressed_."

I glanced down at my maroon-colored-plaid-too-short-pants and looked back up into her eyes. "What's wrong with this?" I asked.

"Well they're—"

"And you call this public?" I asked, gesturing to the vast emptiness surrounding us.

"Well, I—"

"And why do I need to get dressed?"

"Because it's a new day and—"

"Hermione," I interrupted her. Something was overtaking me and all I could picture was having her in my arms. It was weird. I forgot what I was trying to say to her from the distraction of her beautiful brown eyes.

"Yes?" she asked.

"What?" I snapped out of it.

"You said my name. So…what?"

"Oh, I did?"

She nodded.

I really didn't remember saying her name. "Oh, okay. Sorry. I'll stop saying it now."

"No, don't be ridiculous. Besides," I'm not sure if I imagined it, but I could have _sworn _she scooted about a centimeter closer to me. She continued, "I like the way it sounds when you say it."

My throat became dry and I blinked a few times, just looking into her deep, brown eyes. Finally, I managed to blurt out, "And how do I say it?"

Hermione shrugged and glanced away. "I don't know," she muttered, "It just seems safe…on your…lips…" she trailed off and small patches of red formed on her soft cheeks.

"Oh," That was the best I could do: oh. Well, my ears _were _turning beet red. I couldn't really think of anything else to say or do. I should just be glad I mustered out something that can actually sound like a word! _That _was a surprise.

It was although Hermione thought she did something wrong. She tucked her hair behind her ears and smoothed her skirt, and in the process, scooted about a centimeter away from me. I couldn't help but notice every move she made. Not just because I was finally admitting to myself how I feel about her, but also that I was worried I did something wrong. I had to fix it. I thought about what to say for about five minutes, and after a long, awkward silence, I blurted, "idenmeenthaayano"

"What?" Hermione asked, turning to look at me.

"I didn't mean that…you know…"

"Didn't mean what?"

My thickness must have been rubbing off on her. I told her, "Just saying 'oh.' I didn't mean it. I would have said more but nothing came to mind."

"Nothing?" She seemed disappointed.

"Well, something came to mind, but I didn't think it should…you know…come to mouth." When I said that, she looked at my lips, as if expecting them to suddenly spill all my heart and soul, which is exactly what they did.

"What did you want to say? I'll listen to anything…you…have to say…" she trailed off in her slight anticipation to hear my thoughts.

"Well," I hesitated. Her eyes forced me to continue. "I would have said…if I said what I thought, that…uh…I need to keep your…name safe…inside…uh, me…because I don't want you…to get hurt…by some, uh…inconsiderate git."

"Ron, I won't get hurt," she said, smiling. "And thank you; that was sweet."

I beamed. How could I not? My heart was glowing like the afternoon sun. My mind was spinning like a portkey, taking you to some far away land that your own feet cannot lead you to. My legs turned to jell-o, my knees became wobbly, and all I wanted to do was to tell her the effect she had on me, how she made me feel.

So I did.

"Hey, Hermione?"

"Yes, Ron?"

"I think I…uh…need to tell you something."

"Anything," she whispered, fluttering those long eyelashes at me.

"Promise not to get mad?"

"I promise."

Slowly I turned more to face her, to see her gorgeous face, to gaze into those longing brown eyes.

"I—I, uh…" As much as I wanted to just plain tell her, it was hard to let it out. My heart knew what I wanted to say. My brain knew what I wanted to say. But the two combined made my body go ballistic. My heart was yearning for Hermione. For _her_ heart. My brain couldn't stop thinking about her. About how amazing and beautiful and smart she is. Combining the two created this weird rush of nerves overflowing onto my body. I got chills up my spine. Butterflies were formed in my stomach and fluttered around, making me feel like I was hanging upside down. My heart was beating loudly and so quickly I thought it may explode. Suddenly I said, "I love you." It was so quick and quiet that I wasn't even sure if it happened. And if it did, if she even heard me.

The next thing that happened answered both of those thoughts. I looked up to Hermione's eyes to find them crinkled into a smile. She was _smiling_. I couldn't hold back a grin of my own. She reached forward and held my hand. The second she touched me, I felt this warm, tingly feeling rush over me. I lost my breath for a moment or two, but regained it just in time for her to lean forward and kiss me softly on the lips.

-

That's what happened. That is what made May 27 the best day of my whole bloody life. I kissed the girl of my dreams.


End file.
